


Let Loose

by Bunsandpups



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan just can't stop the thoughts anymore; he needs to unwind. He knows just who to relax with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Loose

            The pressure at work was too much. It was too great. There was nothing Ryan could do to prevent the feelings of helplessness and lack of control anymore. On some level, he didn’t want to do what he knew he had to. He cared about the people at work. But it had been years, and the insatiable itch had come back stronger than ever.

            He planned for months what he was going to do. Now that he was certain of it, he was patient. It would not do to spoil the moment or get caught in the act. He waited until it was just the Achievement Hunters in the office late one night. They were filming a huge patch of content before they took off for summer—everyone was—and it just so happened that those five men were the last ones in the office.

            Ryan knew their schedules like clockwork. While they were all filming, he listened carefully for complaints about needing the bathroom. Everyone seemed to decide that going all at once would be best. Ryan opted out of that.

            Once they started filling back in, he would make his move. He flipped off all the lights and pretended to get something from the kitchen. Once everyone was out of sight, he waited, crouched in the dark with one of the golf clubs.

            Geoff, predictably, was the first one to come back. He, of all of the men, wanted to be done the most. Ryan whacked him in the back of the knees, grateful suddenly for the longer walk to the bathroom. It would give him enough time to cover Geoff’s mouth with duct tape and push him out of the way.

            He repeated the process of Gavin and Michael without much incident. However, Jack had been so close behind Michael that he’d heard the tail end of the scream.

            Ryan had just been moving Michael’s body when Jack came in. Jack flipped on the lights—sometimes he was too smart for his own good—and began to scream at the sight before him. The three other men had very broken legs, and it looked like they were in the middle of being hogtied.

            Ryan didn’t have a choice. Jack was going to have to be first. He stood with the club and sped at Jack. Jack didn’t have a chance of moving out of the way before the club connected, first with his leg, then with his back, and finally with his head. Ryan’s face lit up with malice glee as the blood spilled forth from Jack’s head. If Ryan was lucky, Jack would twitch and die a slow, agonizing death; those were his favorites to watch.

            Satisfied that Jack wasn’t going anywhere, he turned his attention to Gavin. The Brit looked so helpless as he lay there that Ryan almost felt bad. He almost wanted to let him go. However, he knew that letting Gavin go would mean an end to his freedom, and Ryan desperately needed the freedom. Why else would he be doing this, if not for the feeling of total freedom it gave him?

            Gavin whimpered as Ryan drew closer. He yanked the duct tape from Gavin’s mouth, smirking at the scream. He’d imagined making Gavin scream in a number of ways, but this was, by far, the most entertaining yet. “Why are you doing this?” The despair in his voice soothed something inside of Ryan in a way that nothing else could.

            Ryan moved to dig around in his bag, pulling out a large hunting knife. The edge was incredibly sharp as Ryan tested it on his own finger. He moved toward Gavin, cutting his shirt open and delighting in the terrified whimper.

            “I’m doing it because I need a little stress relief, Gavin. There’s this urge that’s been building inside me for ages, and I think I’m ready to act on it now.” Ryan poked at Gavin with the knife, creating pinpricks of searing agony across the young man’s chest. Geoff and Michael were struggling, but Ryan really didn’t pay them any mind. They couldn’t get far with the pain they were in, and he would deal with them soon enough.

            He got bored just poking holes fairly quickly, and instead moved on to making thin scarlet cuts across Gavin’s midsection. At first, they were shallow. Then, as the blood lust kicked in and drove Ryan on, he dug in deeper and deeper. He was aware of the foul stench signaling he’d severed Gavin’s intestines, but it only added to his frenzy. It took a while to register that Gavin had died minutes before, even though Ryan was still hacking away.

            The gleam in his eye landed on Michael, and the younger man squirmed. It seemed like he was trying to put on a mask of anger to hide the fear, but Ryan knew better. He knew that Michael was afraid—they always were—and that it was a façade. Still, Michael’s dedication to bravery and image _was_ impressive.

            Ryan ripped the tape off as brutally as he could, enjoying the scream and Michael’s defiant curses. He would have to do his best to take mental snapshots when he was done, so he could replay the sounds like a lullaby on the nights he couldn’t sleep.

            He’d tossed aside the knife in favor of a cat-of-nine-tails in his bag. This was one of his more favorite things to use on people; it wouldn’t kill without a considerable amount of flogging, and the sounds were incredibly satisfying to him. He raised the instrument above his head and brought it down more times than he could count. Each time, he tried to hit a new place. Michael thrashed and screamed with each contact, and at more than one point, screamed in disgust as Ryan lapped some of the blood from his skin.

            Ryan decided he’d dragged this out for far too long, deeming it merciful enough to simply slit Michael’s throat. All that was left was Geoff.

            Ryan turned to start advancing on Geoff, but couldn’t see the other man anywhere. How had he gotten away, when his leg was bending at an angle like that? “Geoffrey, please. We both know that you’re mangled and bloody. Where the fuck do you really think you’re going?” Ryan picked up the golf club again, stalking out of the room. He’d get him, and then everything would be okay again. He could be free of the urges, free of the pain, free of the suffering that plagued him for the past several months.

            “Fucking freeze right the fuck now.” Geoff was against a wall, holding a gun out at arm’s length. They kept one in a safe just in case shit ever got real at the office, but Geoff had never intended to need it this way.

            Ryan laughed, raising the club above his head and taking a step forward. “You won’t do it, Geoff. You like me too much. Besides, it won’t bring them back. Better to end your suffering, isn’t it?” He paused for a moment in thought before taking another step forward. “Or maybe I could go to your house and see your—“

            Two shots rang out as Geoff fired the gun. Two shots to the heart. Just to be sure, he adjusted his aim and shot Ryan in the head once he was down. He’d already contacted 911 while Ryan was beating the shit out of Michael. They would be here soon, and then everything could get as close to normal as it ever would be again. Geoff could hear Jack groaning in the office, and a small shred of hope made its way into his brain. Even if he could never have the other members back, he would have Jack. It wouldn’t make everything okay, but he hadn’t lost everything in this massacre, either.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I was going to write something this sinister when I looked at the prompt, but then this happened. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
